


Dando's Dogs

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Very Light Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "I swear to god this shit doesn't happen when you guys aren't here."





	Dando's Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Happy hetswap! 
> 
> Dear recipient,
> 
> This is sort of an amalgamation of a few things you said you liked. I originally wrote Something Different, then decided I hated it, so this is sort of the thing that happened in its stead - I apologize if it isn't precisely what you wanted. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> All of the thanks in the world to [Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansky) and [Diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana) for their amazing beta services, and especially to Sky for the title, because boy am I bad at those.

“I swear to god this shit doesn’t happen when you guys aren’t here,” Liam said again, flailing his arms around like Stiles tended to do when he was exasperated. “Seriously. We’ve been just fine since you finally left for college. A couple assholes pestering people, but nothing we couldn’t talk our way out of.” 

“Mmhm,” Lydia replied, pursing her lips. She looked around the room to where Mason and Corey were attempting something that might have been first aid on the gash in Theo’s leg. She absently noted the lack of healing before turning back to Liam. “That’s nice.”

Liam’s face fell further into a frown and he blurted, “Really! Nothing’s happened! Not since Christmas!”

“I believe you,” Lydia said mildly, doing her best not to roll her eyes. “And I don’t really care. What I _do_ want to know is what happened here, and why I had to come back from the Caribbean for it.”

“Um,” Liam said before looking helplessly around the room. “Well, we think it was a werewolf.”

Lydia felt her eyebrows rise and took a breath in through her nose. “You think.”

“Mason thinks,” Liam said. He shrugged, then glanced around the room again. “I mean, I believe him. He’s usually right.”

“Wonderful,” Lydia said. “What does everyone _else_ think?” 

Aside from Liam, Mason, Corey, and Theo, somewhere outside, Jordan was making sure Peter stayed in the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department cruiser that both Jordan and Sheriff Stilinski had arrived in. The Sheriff had long since called Melissa to pick him up and told Lydia to call him when things “stopped being ridiculous.”

Lydia didn’t have high hopes he’d be coming back.

“Whatever they were, they ran away as soon as Scott showed up and howled,” Liam said. “He said he wasn’t sure, but Mason thinks that just supports the werewolves theory.”

“Why didn’t you call us when they first showed up?” Lydia asked. She crossed her arms and tried to look stern, rather than bored and irritated.

“They only attacked once, and they didn’t hurt anyone. They didn’t attack like _this_ until Scott called to say he was in town, and there was going to be dinner at his mom’s,” Liam said. “I swear. They attacked the car on our way over. You know the rest.”

“Yes,” Lydia said, then uncrossed her arms. “Go try and help with Theo’s leg. The grown-ups are going to talk now.” She ignored the scowl on Liam’s face as he skulked away and instead headed outside to where Jordan was leaning against his cruiser.

“Hey,” Jordan said. “Anyone have any ideas?”

Lydia ignored Peter trying to give a sarcastic answer to that from the car and said, “No. The puppies are idiots.” She rolled her eyes. “How’s babysitting the psychopath?”

Jordan shrugged. “There are worse things.”

“So what do you think?” Lydia asked. She moved to lean against the cruiser next to Jordan, her elbow brushing his.

“If they’re werewolves, they’re idiots,” Jordan answered. He smiled over at her, nudging her arm with his. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure they’re just idiots. They’ve only attacked while the kids were in a group, and from what I can tell, injuring Theo seems to have been an accident.” He shrugged again. “It’s not at an angle that could really be damaging, and it looks more like what happens when you aren’t paying attention and bash your hip into your nightstand.”

Lydia bit the inside of her lip to keep from snorting. “It’s not healing.”

“Which is why I don’t think they’re werewolves. An Alpha scratch is the only werewolf scratch that wouldn’t heal, and there definitely wasn’t an Alpha out there,” Jordan said. He gestured over his shoulder. “Peter’s been trying to tell me he knows what it is. I’ve been having more fun ignoring him.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, then turned and knocked on the window near where Peter was scowling. “Are you going to be helpful?” she asked, tapping again to catch Peter’s eye.

Peter gave her a resentful look, then answered, “I’ve been trying to be helpful all night. Your guard dog hasn’t been letting me.”

“He’s met you,” Lydia said, smiling blandly. “Be helpful now, please.”

“They’re Dando’s dogs,” Peter said, his voice muffled through the glass. “They run from place to place, looking for their master, whoever that might be.”

“Continue,” Lydia said, moving her hand in a circular motion.

“Sometimes druids summon dogs to do their bidding. If a druid dies before dismissing them, they become Dando’s dogs,” Peter explained. “Like the English myth, based on the first druid to die and leave a pack behind.”

“And?” Jordan asked. He turned to lean at the same angle as Lydia, placing a hand gently on her hip.

“And nothing. They’re looking for their master. As soon as they figure out he or she isn’t here, they’ll move on,” Peter said. “They can hurt us because they’re made of magic that isn’t bound to anything. They’re basically just dog-shaped clouds of magical energy.”

“So, what, we need to let them sniff us?” Jordan asked. Lydia could hear him smiling.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Essentially, yes.”

“And they don’t mean us any harm?” Lydia clarified.

“Not unless we killed their master,” Peter said. “Liam isn’t smart enough to have killed a druid powerful enough to have summoned this many dogs. I’m pretty sure we’re fine.”

Lydia turned her attention back to the run-down old garage Liam and the puppies had been hiding in. “Think we ought to go tell them?”

“We believe Peter?” Jordan asked. His eyebrows were raised, but his eyes were laughing.

“I’ve heard the myth,” Lydia said. “It sounds reasonable enough.” She paused. “Besides, the dogs ran away when Scott howled. I don’t think they’re going to be a continuing problem.”

Jordan narrowed his eyes at the garage, then hmm’d. “Can we leave them to stew for a little while longer?”

Lydia smiled. “Of course.” She turned around and tucked a hand over his hip, untucking his shirt and running her fingers over the skin there. “We can dramatically save the day just as well in fifteen minutes.”


End file.
